Take Me Away
by lovemespeechless
Summary: she was exactly what she wished for; now she wished she could take it back. LEAH/OC SLASH. rated for future chapters.
1. Meeting Leah

Life was a bitch; Celine Dwyer had figured this out a long time ago.

It was only proven with everything going on in her life. Two years ago, she had been told that the woman she had always called 'Aunt' was her mother, and that the person she had believed to be her mother wasn't even related to her by blood. Renee Dwyer, her biological mother, had 'adopted' her into she and Phil's family. Or at least, that was what her older sister in Forks, Washington believed.

She had, apparently, been the product of an affair. She and her sister were related only through their mother, and her sister's father didn't know he had ever been cheated on. She was the only one who knew besides her former family, and Renee didn't want anyone else to find out.

Just two years after being taken in by Renee and Phil, Renee decided it would be a good idea to send her to Forks, to get to know her sister. She had met her once, she and her boyfriend Edward, and they had stayed for a week or two. She didn't really have an opinion of either of them, though, and she didn't care to get to know Bella. But she didn't have a choice; so she was being thrown from family to family like a ball. And she didn't want to go to Forks—she would be an oddity there, with her piercings and personality and taste in people, and it was so small and…boring.

But she had packed her bags and Renee had seen her off at the airport, and hours later her plane landed.

The fifteen year old started high school with Bella as a sophomore. To her surprise, she wasn't rejected; that was what she had been afraid of. She had been popular everywhere she had lived before, but she had always lived in cities, not in tiny under-populated towns. She was like a shiny new toy for the locals to play with; she made friends quickly and had boys asking her out left and right, a lot of which were Bella's friends. She denied them all.

Instead of all her piercings—angel-bites, septum, ear piercings—being a reason for people to reject her, they were conversation starters. People seemed to see her style as new and fresh instead of weird.

That said, it wasn't nearly as bad as she had thought it would be. Bella was okay, and Charlie was nice. The people were annoying, but sweet, and she became close to a few people. She even talked to Bella's boyfriend's sister, Alice—she liked her. They became close friends quickly.

The only thing she didn't like about the place was the lack of anyone she could date, and the fact that if she _did _date anyone, it would spread like wildfire. And then they probably wouldn't like her so much anymore.

Celine was a lesbian, and had known it since she had been eleven—and it was good. She couldn't trust men; she had been hurt. And besides that, she just wasn't attracted to them. She had made this no secret with Renee, Phil or her other family; they accepted it and supported her. She wasn't so quick to tell anyone in Forks—she hadn't even told Bella or Charlie, and she wasn't so sure she planned on telling them at all. It made her nervous. She hadn't ever had to come out to anyone—they just always…knew. Her former family had figured it out by themselves, and so they had told Renee and Phil…and her friends, they had always been easy to tell, it was always just 'I like girls' and not a big deal. She didn't consider that 'coming out.'

Nor did she tell them about the fact that she was a recovering drug addict. But then, nobody knew that but her old friends; not even Renee and Phil.

But like that old phrase goes—the truth always comes out.

--

A loud knocking at her bedroom door was what woke Celine up. It was Saturday, and as she stretched and rolled over to look at the clock, she groaned. Eight in the morning was five hours too early to be waking up on a _Saturday. _She pulled a pillow over her head. "Go away," she yelled, her voice muffled.

She heard the door opening a bit. "Morning, sunshine," Bella greeted with a little laugh. Celine felt her take a seat at the foot of her bed. "You remember Jacob?" She pulled the pillow from her head, looking over at her sister with a new curiosity on her face, making her look a little more awake.

"Mhm," Celine murmured, her tone more questioning. She hadn't ever met him, but Bella was always talking about him and his friends, and she had wanted to meet him for awhile—she didn't really know why Bella hadn't taken her to meet him. She had introduced her to all her other friends, even her boyfriend and his family.

"Well, he wants me to come over, and suggested I bring you," Bella said with an impish-looking smile that made Celine think she was going to try to hook the two of them up. _Sorry sis, not happening, _she thought sarcastically to herself with a little mental sigh. "So do you wanna come?"

Despite her thoughts about Bella possibly trying to hook them up, she grinned and nodded. "Definitely." It was a chance to get out of the house, and meet new people, and she hadn't ever been to La Push.

"Well, get ready-I'm leaving in half an hour," Bella told her with a smile, leaving the room and shutting the door. This motivated Celine to actually get out of bed. She showered, blow drying her hair—dyed black, silky and straight, reaching a couple inches past the middle of her back—and dressing. She pulled on a pair of old, dark skinny jeans, torn at the knee, and a black and white three-quarter sleeved, off the shoulder shirt with a picture of Marilyn Monroe across the front and one of her quotes on the back. Celine was small, just as short as Bella if not an inch or two shorter, and thin. Her features were soft and pretty. Her hair was naturally the same color as Bella's, though she dyed it, but her eyes were green; they didn't look too much alike, and it made the adoption story believable to anyone who didn't really know.

She took just a few moments outlining her big green eyes with dark, smoky eyeliner and black mascara, making them pop and setting a big contrast against her pale skin, and swiped on a bit of pink lip gloss. It was the only make up she ever wore. She took a flat-iron to her hair, making it as straight as possible.

She finished up just before Bella called out from downstairs that she was leaving; so she slid her feet into gray and black boy's DC's, grabbing her purse and sprinting down the stairs and out the door to the truck where Bella was waiting. She hoisted herself into the truck, buckling her seatbelt and setting her purse down. She turned the radio on after getting the okay from Bella, finding a station that at least wasn't staticky. She settled back into the seat, yawning a bit and propping her feet up on the dashboard. She and Bella talked a bit before settling into a comfortable silence.

She wondered what Jacob would be like to make Bella say she thought she would like him. She had told him he was just a year or two older then him, so maybe it was the closeness in age. When they were finally there Bella pulled the truck into the driveway; she left her purse sitting on the seat and climbed out of the truck. When she turned around Bella was greeting a tall man with choppy black hair. He looked native American, muscular, and she guessed his age to be about twenty or so. If she had any interest in guys, he might be her type—he was cute.

Bella turned to her, and the man did, too. "Celine, this is Jacob," she introduced them, smiling.

The surprise must have been clear on her face. "You're Jacob?" she said, eyebrows raising a bit. He nodded with a grin. He was the seventeen year old Jacob. Didn't look like it.

He stepped forward, holding his hand out. She shook it. He was really warm. "Bella's told me a bunch about you," he told her, smiling. His eyes were on her face, but not on her eyes. "Did those hurt?" he asked curiously, obviously referring to her piercings.

Celine shook her head. She got that question a lot. "Sure, a little, I mean it's a needle being shoved through your flesh," she said, grinning a little. "Not too much though. No pain no gain."

He inspected the piercings for another moment before turning and heading into the house, gesturing for them to follow. "Oh, Bella—Leah and Seth are here," Jacob said, glancing back at them. He shut the door as they walked in. He told Celine she could take a seat if she wanted, and she plopped down onto the couch, feeling comfortable. Jacob seemed easy to get along with, and nice. Maybe she would like him. She sat with her legs criss-crossed. The two people she assumed were Leah and Seth were sitting, Seth on the couch beside her and Leah in front of the television. They were playing some video game, although only Seth seemed as though he were actually enjoying it.

"Celine, this is Leah," Jacob said, leaning against the back of the couch and gesturing towards the girl in front of the TV. "And this is Seth." He nodded towards the boy beside her. He looked about her age, give or take a year or so. The girl said nothing, just kept on with the game, until Seth paused it to look over at her.

"Hey," he said, giving her a boyish grin.

She smiled and returned the greeting, glancing towards the girl when she spoke. "Would you unpause the damn game?" the girl said sourly, turning around. She wasn't quite a girl, it seemed, but really a grown woman. She thought for a moment that it might be Jacob's mom, but that couldn't be—Jacob was too old, and the woman looked too young. Older sister maybe. Or friend, or girlfriend.

"Don't be rude, Leah," Jacob said, rolling his eyes. "You could at least say hello to Celine. You don't even like videogames, anyway."

The woman finally looked towards her, but as their eyes met, she said nothing. She looked…surprised. Confused. Celine couldn't tear her eyes away; there was something—intriguing about her. She felt ridiculous for even thinking it, but it almost felt like she already knew her. She knew for a fact that she didn't. But Leah didn't seem able to look away, either.

"Um…hi," Celine finally said, giving a little smile. For the first time since a week after arriving in Forks, she felt uncertain.

Leah gave a tense smile back, nodding a bit and looking at her for another moment before turning away. Celine watched her with curiosity. Seth had taken the game off pause, but Leah wasn't playing; she just sat there looking at her hands, seeming deep in thought. Celine realized everyone was quiet—they were looking back and forth between she and Leah, looking confused and curious.

She blushed a bit at this realization and her eyes settled on the television, watching Seth play. She recognized the game; it was Mortal Combat.

What seemed like a million hours later, Leah stood—she walked over to where Jacob and Bella sat talking, murmuring something in Jacob's ear. The three of them stepped out side after announcing that they would be right back.

Seth glanced to her. "You play video games?" He asked her. She nodded. "Go grab that controller, then."

"Alright…I'm warning you, though," Celine began with a playful grin, standing and grabbing the control before settling back onto the couch. "I've been playing this game forever."

"So have I," Seth said with a challenging grin. They started playing, laughing and talking as they fought in the game, teasing each other every time one of them won or lost. It was nice; he was more down to earth than most of the guys in Forks, and a lot more comfortable to be around, too.

Her mind kept going back to Leah as they played. The way they had both just sat there staring…it had been weird. But there had been something in the other girl's look that stuck with her.

"Sorry about my sister," Seth said. "She doesn't take well to newcomers, and her and Bella don't really get along. She doesn't like her boyfriend."

Celine glanced over to him curiously, then back to the game. "How come?" She asked, frowning a bit as Seth's character knocked hers down.

"Not too sure why. 'Course, Leah doesn't need a reason to dislike anyone," he said, laughing. "She's a little rough around the edges, not too nice all the time. Once you get to know her, though, she's great." He yelled as she beat him, and it took her mind off Leah for the moment. She started laughing and poking fun at him.

She heard the front door open and glanced back to see the three, Jacob, Bella, and Leah, coming back into the house. Jacob looked a little confused, Bella surprised, and Leah…she looked stressed out. Seth and Jacob seemed to share a certain look, and then Seth glanced towards her, his expression unreadable before he started the game up again. They started playing once again, and she didn't beat him again, her mind stuck on the way they had looked when they had walked back in.

She didn't like not knowing what was going on, not when everyone else seemed like they did. It made her feel clueless. She yawned a bit, realizing it was already eleven. She would still be sleeping right now if she wasn't at Jacob's with Bella. Jacob and Bella stood suddenly. "We're gonna go for a walk," Bella said, looking towards Celine. "Are you alright here?"

Celine nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a smile. She saw Jacob and Seth share another look before the two left. They continued with the video games but after a few moments, Seth decided he was going to go take a nap—he left the room, leaving Celine alone with Mortal Combat, and alone with Leah.

She bit her lip, settling back into the couch and switching the game to one player, glancing over at Leah every so often; several times she found the other girl already looking at her. Something about her made her feel…nervous. So she tried to ignore it.

"So," she heard Leah behind speaking, her voice sounding a little tense. "How are you liking Forks?" She was surprised she was making an attempt to talk to her, and it must have shown on her face, because Leah looked a little embarrassed.

Celine's eyes rested on the other girl's face. She was gorgeous—smooth dark skin, long hair, glittering dark eyes. Not to mention what she could see of her body. She tried not to think of this, not wanting to make things feel even more awkward than they already did. "It's alright, I guess," she finally answered with a small shrug. "I mean…it's Forks, boring, nothing to do. The people are alright, though."

"Yeah…it is pretty boring, I guess." Leah was fidgeting a little, trying to make it less obvious that she was. "You're in Bella's high school, yeah?"

Celine nodded. "Yeah, why?" She asked, her head tipping to the side a bit in question.

Leah shook her head a bit. "Just wondering," she said, her voice sounding a little far-away. They were both quiet for a moment; Celine went back to the videogames, playing half-heartedly, her mind on Leah once again, and so it would be for a long while.


	2. First Dates

For the next week the girl was on Celine's mind. All she could think of was Leah—and she didn't know why. She hadn't exactly been hospitable…well, not for awhile, at least.

So she didn't understand it. Leah hadn't done anything to stand out, she hadn't been all that sweet, she hadn't done _anything _to explain why exactly she was stuck in her head. But something about the woman had been…alluring, maybe? Intriguing, that was what she had thought before, intriguing.

It was nothing less than frustrating.

Needless to say, she was surprised when Bella brought her the phone and said, "It's Leah." She gave a knowing little smile, but Celine didn't understand the smile one bit. She was starting to feel useless.

"Hello?" Celine answered, soft voice taking on a curious, almost wary-sounding tone, not sure what the girl could want.

"Hey," she responded after a short moment. She sounded a little nervous. "Sorry, I…guess I should have asked if I could call? Jacob had your house number."

Celine felt a little smile come onto her lips. "No, it's okay," she assured the other girl, feeling a little awkward, perhaps just because it seemed like Leah did. "So…what's up?"

Another short moment of silence from Leah. "Nothing…I wasn't exactly nice the other day," she said slowly. "Sorry about that….I wasn't in too good of a mood." From the way Seth had described her, though, she was never in a good mood. "I just wanted to say sorry about that, I guess. And maybe talk to you more."

"It's alright," Celine spoke into the phone, smiling. "And I'd love to talk to you more, so I really don't mind." She stupid as those words replayed in her mind—'I'd love to talk to you more,' what kind of impression would that give Leah, that she was some overzealous teenage girl?

"Yeah?" Leah said, sounding a little surprised, although Celine didn't quite understand why. "Well, good. So…what're you doing?" She sounded as though she felt awkward talking.

"Just watching TV, not much else to do," she answered with a sigh. "Although I really should be doing homework. What about you?"

Leah laughed. "Watching TV's more fun than homework," she said. "I just got off…work." She seemed to hesitate before saying 'work,' but Celine didn't notice.

"What do you do?" she asked curiously.

"I just work a waitressing job sometimes for a couple extra bucks," Leah responded.

"Oh…well, that's cool," Celine said, laying back on her bed. "Wish I could get a job, but there's really nowhere around here to work. Nowhere I wouldn't have to drive to, at least, and I don't exactly have a license or a car to drive anyway."

"Yeah. That might pose a bit of a problem," Leah laughed. They continued talking for awhile, just about pointless things and drama and things girls usually talked about on the phone. She didn't seem so sour now; she was actually nice to talk to, sweet, Celine thought.

After a good hour of talking they got onto the subject of the previous weekend again. "I can't believe I acted so…obnoxious," Leah said self-consciously, brushing it off with a laugh. Celine smiled.

"It's alright. Seth said you don't like new people much," Celine said, shrugging and then remembering Leah couldn't see her. "I mean, you're being nice enough now," she teased playfully. Leah was quiet for a moment.

"I think Seth kind of likes you," Leah said, chuckling a bit, half-heartedly. "You guys seemed to click. Don't think he's ever met a girl that good at video games."

"Oh…that kind of makes it awkward," she said, not speaking to Leah so much as she was thinking aloud to herself.

"Why?" Leah asked curious. There was a hint of hope in her voice that Celine didn't catch, too busy thinking about Seth. He hadn't been flirting or anything—had he told Leah this? They were brother and sister, after all.

Without thinking, she answered, "I don't like guys like that."

As Leah was quiet again, she realized what she'd said and frowned. She didn't want Leah to dislike her because of it—and she didn't want anyone else to find out. "So, what, you like girls?" Leah asked. She didn't sound hostile or disgusted or anything Celine might have expected from anyone she knew now.

"Yeah…but don't tell Bella or anyone, please, no one really knows but you now," Celine said, almost pleading. She didn't know why she had said that to Leah, anyway. Sure, she hadn't been thinking, but she was careful about that sort of thing. Thinking or not, normally she wouldn't have let it slip.

"I won't," Leah assured her. "I'm…kind of surprised. I wouldn't have thought that at all."

She let out breath she hadn't realized she was holding in relief as Leah told her she wouldn't tell anyone. "Thanks," she said softly. "I guess you wouldn't. I never talk about it, really, even when I lived with Renee...she knew, though. It's just sort of a part of me. Just there." She shrugged a bit.

"Yeah?" Leah took a small breath. She seemed hesitant. "I'm…not really that into guys, either. But I guess I'm in the same boat as you—no one knows."

Celine had an idea that this surprised her more than it had Leah. "Really?" she said curiously, her voice expressing that surprise. "I wouldn't have guessed that, to be honest, ever."

"Yeah, I'm sure you wouldn't have," Leah said, giving a soft sigh. "No one else would either."

Celine was silent for a minute, just thinking. "How long have you known?" She asked curiously after a moment.

"Oh…not too long." Leah sounded almost bitter. It made her wonder if something bad had happened to make her realize, or if she wasn't happy about being into girls. She didn't ask. She didn't feel like she knew her well enough to ask something as personal as that.

They talked for awhile longer, going from the topic of not liking men to things like their lives and then interests and school and work. It wasn't until another forty minutes had passed that Bella came up, knocking on the door and telling her she needed to use the phone real fast.

"Bella needs to phone someone," Celine told Leah, sighing a bit, disappointed that she had to hang up—she enjoyed talking to the other girl. "But you can call anytime. I won't mind."

"Alright…I'll talk to you later, then," Leah responded, sounding a little disappointed herself, unless that was Celine's ears just hearing something they wanted to.

"Alright. Bye," she said.

"Celine," Leah said quickly to stop her from hanging up. Celine said something along the lines of 'yeah?', pausing. "I, uhm…would you like to go to the movies with me this weekend?"

She smiled happily. "Definitely," she said. "What about Saturday night?"

"That'll work…" Leah sounded a little brighter now. "…I'll pick you up around eight?"

"It's a date." Celine smiled and they said goodbye; she hung up and got up from her bed, going to the door to give the phone to Bella.

"What're you so happy about?" the older girl asked curiously as she took the phone from her.

Celine gave an almost impish grin, shaking her head. "Think I've just made a new friend." She shut the door with Bella looking at her quizzically, laughing a bit and going back to her bed, laying there and staring up at the ceiling, excited for Saturday to come.

--

Come Saturday, by six o'clock, Celine was already starting to get ready. She spent extra time figuring out what she would wear, laying it out on her bed and then grabbing a shower, shaving and blow drying her hair once she had gotten out. She dressed and brushed her teeth, curling her hair loosely and doing her make up, just thick black eyeliner and mascara like normal. Her outfit was a little more than usual; black leggings and white and black wedges, a black and white plaid, knit pleated skirt that was a little short over the leggings. She had on a snug black long-sleeved shirt on, off the shoulder, with a black, long-sleeved off the shoulder shirt on, white bracelets on her wrists and a white belt loose around her waist. She strung a black and white plaid scarf around her neck to match the skirt and swiped on a bit of pink lipstick to add a little bit of color to her look.

She had a feeling Bella knew something was up, but all she had told her was that she was going to see a movie with some friends. Just a few minutes before eight, she heard a car pulling up and, figuring it was Leah, practically ran down the stairs after grabbing her purse (filled with gum, her phone, make up, money and things that hadn't been taken out of it for weeks, a typical teenage girl's purse). She was disappointed when she saw Edward standing in the living room instead of Leah.

"Oh, hey," Celine greeted him, setting her purse on the counter and leaning against it, her eyes going to the window a couple times.

"You look disappointed," Edward said, leaning against the couch and giving her a smile. "Expecting someone?"

"Yeah. Going out with my friends, I thought you were them," she said with a shrug, laughing. "I'm surprised Bella's not down here already."

"I think she's still getting ready," he said, shaking his head. "I'm taking her out to dinner."

"Bella, actually spending time getting ready for a date? That's a shocker," Celine said, laughing.

Edward laughed along with her, and they both glanced towards Bella a bit impishly as she walked down and asked what was so funny. "Oh, nothing," Celine said easily and heard another car pulling up. She knew for certain this time that it was Leah; it couldn't be anyone else. "I'll see you guys later!" She saw an odd look on Edward's face and glanced at him curiously for a second before brushing it off and snatching up her purse, leaving the house and shutting the door behind her. Leah had gotten out and she walked to the passenger side, opening the door for her.

"Hey," she said softly, smiling and slipping into the car. Leah shut the door and got into the car with her, buckling her seatbelt. She leaned over her, pulling her seatbelt over her and clicking it with a grin.

"Charlie's a police officer, and you're not even gonna buckle up?" she said playfully and Celine pouted a bit, laughing.

"Well, y'know, he's not _really _my dad," Celine pointed out. "I'm just visiting. So that means nothing."

Leah smiled. "I guess you're right," she said. "So…what do you want to see?"

Celine thought for a minute. "Something scary," she finally decided. "I like horror movies. Do you?"

Leah grinned. "Yeah. Scary it is," she agreed, nodding. "I think there's some ghost movie showing, it's supposed to be pretty good."

"Alright," Celine said. "We'll see that then."

They fell into a fairly comfortable silence, the radio playing softly. She pulled out a compact from her purse when they parked in the theater's parking lot. It had taken a few minutes to find a parking spot. She checked her make up and noticed Leah watching her; a soft blush came to her cheeks. "Don't worry, you look great," Leah said softly, sounding a little shy.

"Thanks," Celine said, smiling. She stepped out of the car, meeting Leah in the front of it. She decided to leave her purse in the car. She and Leah were walking close; she felt Leah's hand bump hers. The next time she did it she got what the hint was, and, despite the soft blush that returned to her cheeks, she slipped her hand into Leah's larger one. She felt tiny next to the girl; she had to be, what, 5'10? Close to six feet? She was like a giant.

She felt Leah lacing her fingers slowly through hers and smiled softly before frowning a bit. "You're really warm," Celine said, sounding a little surprised. They were standing in line to get tickets. "You're not sick, are you?" She asked, wondering if maybe she was and she just hadn't wanted to call off the date.

"No, no, I'm not sick. I'm always this warm," Leah assured her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled down at her.

"If you say so," Celine said with a quizzical smile, shaking her head. They got to the front of the line and got their tickets. She tried to pay for her own; Leah wouldn't let her and they argued for a moment, but it ended with Celine pouting playfully and Leah paying for both. They made their way into the theater. It was easy to ignore the stares they got from holding hands, at least for Celine. She had a feeling, though, that Leah hadn't had a girlfriend. Ever. Or gone on a date with a girl—at least not being this…public, about the fact that they were even on a date. She had said no one knew she wasn't exactly straight, after all. So she wondered how Leah felt about the stares—she seemed alright.

"Do you want a drink or a snack or something?" Leah asked. Celine shrugged.

"Sure…some popcorn and a coke?" she said, grinning. Leah smiled and said 'alright.' They got their snacks and went into the theater, finding seats a little near the back, still holding hands; Leah was holding both of their drinks in her arm and Celine had taken the large popcorn. She set it in her lap and Leah put the drinks in the cup holders on the armrests. They talked quietly as they waited for the lights to dim down and the movie to actually begin, settling back into the seats.

When the movie finally did begin she looked towards the screen. After a good twenty minutes or so she felt Leah's arm sliding around her shoulders; she smiled softly, leaning to the side a bit and into Leah's side, resting her head against her shoulder. She could tell by the way the other girl moved that she felt a bit awkward and, in an attempt to make her feel a little more comfortable, Celine leaned up to press a soft kiss to her warm cheek—she could feel her smile as she did so--before resting her head back against her shoulder.

The movie was good, and it was also scary. Every time she jumped Leah's arm would tighten a little around her, almost protectively, more comfortingly. She liked it, and she was disappointed once the movie was over. They talked about it as they left the theater, Leah's arm staying around her shoulders as they walked back to her car.

The older girl opened the door for her again and she smiled her thanks, slipping in and not buckling her seatbelt, just to have an excuse for Leah to lean over her, brush against her like she had before to put it on for her. She knew Leah had caught on by the way she smiled at her as she did it, but she only gave a cheeky grin back.

This time as they drove they talked—about the movie, about the date itself, about each other, and it felt like they were back at her house within minutes. Edward's car was parked out front. Celine knew she didn't like Edward—she didn't know why, but she knew she didn't like him nevertheless—but Leah walked her to the door anyway. "I had a great time," Celine told her softly, smiling up at her. They were holding hands again.

"So did I," Leah said, smiling. "Are you doing anything…Tuesday?" She asked, having to think about a good day.

"Besides school, no," Celine said, shaking her head.

"Well, I don't work Tuesday…do you wanna maybe hang out at my place?" Leah asked, seeming a little nervous about asking her, but asking still and smiling hopefully.

"I'd like that," Celine said, giggling softly.

"Great," Leah said, laughing a bit as she giggled. "I could pick you up from school?" Celine nodded, liking that idea. Leah was fiddling with her hair a bit. "You look cute, by the way," Leah said in a softer tone, and Celine moved a little closer automatically.

"Thanks," she said, blushing a bit and smiling. Leah's brown eyes rested on her face, seeming to study it. To the werewolf she was unbelievably pretty, adorable and gorgeous. She hadn't ever seen any other girl like this before and it scared her a little bit, but she was being forced to follow her feelings—and maybe she didn't really mind.

"Can…can I kiss you?" Leah asked softly, making Celine smile.

"You don't have to ask," she told her in a soft tone, and a moment later Leah leaned down. Their lips touched gently; Leah's were soft and warm. Their lips lingered against one another's for a long moment, kissing gently before they pulled away hesitantly.

"I'll see you Tuesday," Leah said, smiling gently. They hugged.

"Call me tomorrow?" Celine said as Leah started towards her car.

She turned her head to look back at her, grinning. "Of course I will," she said before getting in her car and leaving.

She walked inside to find Edward and Bella on the couch watching TV; Edward turned towards her and gave her that odd look again, but she went upstairs, not caring about it. Why would she? She had just gotten back from what may have been the best date ever for her.

_AN: Hope you liked it, reviews please? :) I need motivation to keep updating! xD _


	3. First Time For Everything

Celine was unbelievably excited for the end of the school day.

And nervous, too. It was Tuesday.

She had to wonder when the last time she had been nervous about hanging out with someone she liked; sure, she was always excited about it, anticipated it, but she hadn't feel _nervous _about it in a long time. She was always comfortable with it, confident. Maybe it was because Leah was older than her by a good five or six years. But age differences didn't usually faze her, either.

The day seemed to be going by at an agonizingly slow pace. At lunch, she sat with Bella and the Cullens so that she could tell Bella where she was going this afternoon, since normally she would ride home with Bella. Or if Bella was going with Edward, take the bus. She didn't tell Bella she was going with Leah; she just told her she was going to a friend's house after school and asked her if she could tell Charlie.

As she started talking to Bella, she noticed Edward giving her that odd look he had been shooting her way in the house—she looked at him, eyes narrowed slightly, wondering what his problem was. She hadn't done anything or said anything to explain him looking at her like that; and he hadn't said a word to her since she had gotten back from her date with Leah, either. To her pleasure, he turned away after a moment of looking at each other. She shook her head and turned back towards Bella. "I'm going to go sit with Allison," she told Bella. Allison was a girl she had met the first day of school. As she stood, she leaned over. "Figure out what your boyfriend's problem is, please?" she murmured in Bella's ear, shaking her head and walking away. Whatever it was, it was beginning to aggravate her. Every time he saw her it was that weird look and nothing else; anyone would be annoyed.

She had lunch fifth period, and she was relieved when it was over—no more small talk with Allison, and only three more periods to go before the last bell would ring and she could leave and go see Leah. She wondered if it was silly of her to already like Leah this much—they had seen each other in person twice, gone on only one date. Although they were constantly talking on the phone. She brushed the question aside, though—Leah seemed to like her a lot, too.

It surprised Celine that she liked Leah, though—the girl wasn't much like her type. She had always dated girls like herself: piercings and interesting clothes and a spontaneous personality, saying ridiculously random and sometimes rude things, confident and maybe a little cocky. Body-wise, she fit her type: tall and curvy. Maybe it was just time to try something new—none of that really mattered, anyway. Celine liked her. A lot. That was that.

Through the rest of her classes, Chemisty, Honors Geometry and Art 2, she just sat and thought, sometimes pulling the hot pink beret she wore of her head and fiddling with it absently. When the last bell finally rang she tried to take her time gathering up her things, not wanting to seem too eager. She put all her books into her Alice In Wonderland tote, pulling on her hoodie and leaving out the entrance. She wasn't quite sure where Leah would be parked. She realized maybe she had taken a little too much time—almost everyone was gone already. She looked around, eyebrows furrowing gently, but then she saw Leah. Standing by a motorcycle.

She walked over and they hugged. "What happened to your car…?" She asked, laughing.

Leah fidgeted a bit. "Some problems with my engine…Jacob lent me his motorcycle while he fixes it. I hope it's alright," she said nervously, and Celine smiled.

"Yeah, it's fine," she said with a nod. She was glad she had worn jeans instead of a skirt like she had been going to. Leah took her bag from her and lifted up the motorcycle seat, putting it in a hollow space underneath it before locking the seat back in place. She tossed her a helmet.

"Put that on," she said. Celine put it on and Leah got onto the motorcycle; she sat behind her.

"Don't you need a helmet, though?" Celine asked a bit nervous. Leah laughed.

"No, I'll be fine. Hold on tight." Celine put her arms around the other girl's waist, her legs on either side of Leah's. She really was warm—more than warm, really, she was hot. As she hit the gas gently, driving carefully, she was glad for that warmth; the wind was freezing cold.

Within twenty or thirty minutes of riding they were on the reservation. Leah drove slower, until coming to a full stop in front of what looked like a small cottage. She let Celine get off before getting off herself, taking the helmet from her. Leah looked at her for a second before laughing, making Celine pout a bit self-consciously. "What?" she huffed, and the other girl reached out, running her fingers through her hair and adjusting the beret.

"Nothing…you just looked cute is all," she said, smiling. She took her hand and led her into the cottage, shutting the door behind them and slipping off her shoes. "It's not much," Leah said with a small shrug.

The inside was messy and disorganized, the way you always thought a young adult's home would be. It was cozy. There were a couple pictures on the wall. "No, I like it," Celine told her, smiling. She let Leah lead her into the living room.

"You can sit down, turn the TV on if you want. Are you…thirsty or anything?" Leah seemed like she didn't know what to say or do. It was kind of cute, how she was older but so much more shy. It made it obvious she hadn't ever had a girlfriend.

"Um…a little. Do you have any soda?" Celine asked, and Leah nodded, saying she would be right back. Celine took a seat on the couch and turned on the television, putting it on MTV. Leah walked in as she was pulling off her hoodie. She had on a snuck black and pink long-sleeved shirt on under it, with a plunging neckline that showed off cleavage. She saw where Leah's eyes were and blushed, but didn't say anything. It wasn't like she minded. Had it been anyone else looking, she might have. And it had probably been surprising…one moment she was all covered up, the next half her boobs were showing. Leah blinked, walking over and handing her a glass of soda. She sipped from it, murmuring a 'thanks,' and settling back into the couch. Leah sat down beside her.

"What'd you put on?" she asked curiously, glancing towards the television.

"Hm? Oh, it's MTV…I think some music video program. Not sure, actually," Celine said, laughing a bit. Leah smiled.

"I don't really watch TV a lot. Actually, the only reason I have a TV is for Seth, when he stays with me," she said with a shrug, smiling. "Since our dad died, he stays with Jacob and his dad a lot, since I have to work. Plus he and Jacob go to the same school, so it works out."

Celine nodded. "Well…I'm sorry about your dad," she said softly, though she didn't know when he had died. Leah gave a smile.

"Thanks," she returned, leaning over and kissing Celine's cheek. She saw the older girl's cheeks pinken slightly, and she smiled up at her reassuringly, showing it was alright. She turned her eyes to the television, leaning against Leah slightly, and after a moment felt Leah putting her arm around her and pulling her a little closer.

Her warmth made her feel a little drowsy. She always took a short nap after school, so it felt a little odd not being asleep, and the warmth made it worse. She felt herself drifting off.

What felt like minutes later, she felt Leah shaking her shoulder gently. "Celine, wake up," she murmured softly, her voice pleasant.

Celine blinked slowly, looking up at her. Leah had shifted so they were both laying on the couch, Leah's arms around her. She felt herself blushing a bit, but Leah was blushing, too. "I, uhm…I figured it would be more comfortable," Leah murmured softly. Celine giggled a bit drowsily.

"It's alright," she said, her voice mirroring the drowsiness in her laugh. Leah was smiling. "I like cuddling." As if to put emphasis on this she snuggled closer, wanting to make Leah feel more comfortable with doing things like this. To let her know it was okay. Leah nodding, holding her closer and kissing her forehead.

"I didn't know how long you would want to sleep," she murmured to her. "You slept for a good hour."

Celine frowned. "Sorry," she said, a little embarrassed. "I'm always tired after school." She leaned up, pressing an apologetic kiss to Leah's lips without thinking. She didn't know how comfortable Leah would be with that. Blushing a bright red after, she said sorry again, tucking her head against her shoulder for a second before hearing Leah laugh softly.

"You confuse me," Leah said softly, moving an arm from around her to tilt her chin up so that she was looking up at her. "You tell me doing things like that are okay…but then you're shy about it, too." She smiled gently, leaning down and kissing her softly, her lips lingering against hers long enough that Celine knew she wanted it to be more than just a tiny kiss.

Celine felt her heartbeat pick up a little bit. She closed her eyes, kissing back softly. Leah's arm returned to it's place around her waist and she pressed closer, one of her hands raising to rest gently against the older girl's cheek, fingertips stroking the smooth skin softly.

When the kiss broke, Celine looked up at her, blushing. It amazed her how she could make her blush so easily, without even trying—that hadn't been possible for anyone really in awhile. Leah reached up, stroking her cheek gently. "What time do you want to go home?" she murmured softly.

Celine bit her lip gently. "Whenever…I wanna stay for awhile, if that's okay," she murmured, smiling a bit. Leah nodded, smiling.

"That's more than okay with me," Leah told her with a happy smile, kissing her softly again. They both settled into the couch, snuggling in close to each other, the other girl's warmth surrounding her.

The silence they settled into was comfortable, pleasant. Celine didn't feel nervous anymore; she felt content and peaceful. She sighed, smiling and closing her eyes, tucking her head against Leah's arm.

"You know, I've never had a girlfriend before," Leah murmured softly after awhile of that comfortable silence. Celine opened her eyes and glanced up at her; Leah's eyes were still closed. She looked peaceful, sweet. Celine smiled and pressed closer, deciding not to say that she had figured that.

"Celine, do you want to be my first one?" Leah asked softly, opening her eyes and smiling down at her nervously.

The younger girl smiled and nodded, leaning up and kissing her gently. "I'd love to be," she told her softly, and again they kissed.

_***AN: Sorry for the shortness :'[ Review please :D _


End file.
